With the diversification of wheel products, customers constantly propose various special requirements on the wheel, and one is to print a LOGO pattern on the front face of a buffed wheel. A traditional printing method is that a worker places the wheels on the fixing fixture one by one and then favorably adjusts the angle for printing. A burning issue is how to realize the on-line turnover printing for a wheel rapidly, conveniently and efficiently.